


TTM Fanmade Continuation

by pxdunn



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Callum Needs a Hug (The Dragon Prince), F/F, F/M, Hurt Callum (The Dragon Prince), M/M, Multi, My First The Dragon Prince (Cartoon) Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxdunn/pseuds/pxdunn
Summary: Callum finds out what Rayla did.
Relationships: Allen/Lujanne (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	TTM Fanmade Continuation

**Author's Note:**

> [This is a fanmade continuation based on what happened at the end of the graphic novel “Through The Moon” from the animated series "The Dragon Prince" by Aaron Ehasz and Melanie McGanney Ehasz. This is ONLY a fanmade, which means that this is not part of the graphic novel. I'm not sure if I'll make more parts to this fanmade continuation, but hope you enjoy what I have for now!]

It’s a beautiful morning, the sun is shining in the sky. Birds are singing, and then we have Callum sleeping peacefully. He opens his eyes and yawns before putting his feet on the cold floor. “Goodmorning, Rayla” says the joyful prince.

The room keeps silent and Callum stands up while waiting for a response in change. He starts to walk closer to Rayla’s bed, they sleep in the same room. He thought to himself that maybe his girlfriend was just in a deep sleep, that she was still not awake, but he was still worried. 

Callum mentioned her name a few more times, but there was no answer. He walked closer to where the white haired girl sleeps in, and all he found was a note. He slowly opened it and read it to himself.

“ _ Dear, Callum, if you are reading this because you noticed this note placed on my bed. I left without you as you can possibly notice. I know we were supposed to do this together, but I can’t risk losing someone else, I can’t risk losing you. I’ll come back soon hopefully. Remember I love you, I always did and always will. Love, Rayla _ ”

He suddenly felt as if he had a bunch of pressure in his chest, then he felt as if something had punched him hard in the stomach. He couldn’t think of anything but the elven-girl, who left on a mission without him, a mission they were supposed to go on together. Who knows where she could be at this point? He knew she could defend herself, she’s an assassin, an elven assassin, she trained for that. But Callum could only feel the need to hug Rayla and cry on her shoulder, but she wasn’t here with him.

She could be dead already, again, she is a back-flipping elf and she’s very skilled, but who knows what can happen? Anything can happen, she could be gone at this point. He told himself she was okay, that she is safe and sound. But that didn’t make it better, it sort of did, but not as much. Was he worrying too much?

The prince tried to hold on to his tears but failed to. He quietly sat on the elf’s bed and took a moment to let the rain fall. Callum finished letting his tears out and changed from his pajamas to the usual ones he wears. He let out a shaky breath and opened the door to go outside.

The sad prince changed his clothes and put on his scarf as well. He went outside to see if Lujanne was there with actual food for breakfast instead of her tricky illusions. There was Ezran, Allen, and Lujanne sitting on the table while they ate some of the food. “Goodmorning, Callum!” said the young king, Ezran. “Come and sit with us so you can get some breakfast” was the only thing that Lujanne said to him while he got closer to them.

Callum walked towards Ezran and sat beside the younger brother. The prince started eating and stayed quiet while the others talked. Ezran immediately noticed there was something wrong with his brother, “What’s wrong, Callum?”. He just answered his question with a “Nothing, everything is alright”, but it was obvious to him that there was something wrong.

“Hey...where’s Rayla anyways?” asked the young king. Callum couldn’t even look at him, so all he said was “She’s gone”. Everyone’s eyes widened and Lujanne asked what he meant by that. After Callum told them what happened, Ezran gave his older brother a hug. Callum stood up from the table, and told everyone he would walk around the place, he wanted and needed some time alone. 


End file.
